Queen + Paul Rodgers
Queen + Paul Rodgers (sometimes referred to as Q+PR or QPR) were a collaboration between Queen (Brian May and Roger Taylor) and Paul Rodgersformerly of Bad Company, Free, The Firm and The Law. Guitarist May had previously performed with Rodgers on several occasions, including a performance at the Royal Albert Hall. It was made clear that Rodgers would not be replacing Queen's former lead singer, Freddie Mercury, who died on 24 November 1991. He would simply be "featured with" former Queen members. Former Queen bass guitarist John Deacon declined to participate in the collaboration due to his retirement in 1997. The group's three principal members May, Taylor and Rodgers were supplemented on tour by Queen's former touring keyboard player Spike Edney, rhythm guitarist Jamie Moses, and bass guitarist Danny Miranda who had previously worked with Blue Öyster Cult. Throughout their career the band completed two world tours, issued the first studio album for Queen in nearly 15 years entitled The Cosmos Rocks, and released two live DVDs and a live album. Rodgers announced in May 2009 that the 'Queen + Paul Rodgers' collaboration had come to an end, saying "it was never meant to be a permanent arrangement". He did, however, leave open the possibility for future collaborations.[1] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Queen_%2B_Paul_Rodgers# hide *1 Beginnings (2004) *2 Return of the Champions Tour (2005–2006) *3 The Cosmos Rocks (2006–2008) *4 Rock the Cosmos Tour (2008) *5 Split (2009) *6 Possible reunion *7 Other performances *8 Media releases *9 Former members *10 Discography **10.1 Studio albums **10.2 Live albums **10.3 Singles **10.4 Videography **10.5 Film *11 See also *12 References *13 External links Beginnings (2004)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Queen_%2B_Paul_Rodgers&action=edit&section=1 edit The origins of the collaboration came when May played at the Fender Strat Pack concert in 2004. As he had done many times before (but beforehand nothing really happened as far as Queen were concerned), he joined Rodgers for a rendition of Free's classic, "All Right Now". After this, May spoke of a chemistry between the two of them. Following this, May invited Rodgers to play with Queen at their induction to the UK Music Hall of Fame where they played "We Will Rock You", "We Are the Champions" and "All Right Now". Again citing a new excitement with Rodgers, the three announced their world tour in 2005. Return of the Champions Tour (2005–2006)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Queen_%2B_Paul_Rodgers&action=edit&section=2 edit Main article: Return of the Champions Main article: Rock the Cosmos Tour Live albumshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Queen_%2B_Paul_Rodgers&action=edit&section=12 edit Singleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Queen_%2B_Paul_Rodgers&action=edit&section=13 edit *"Reaching Out / Tie Your Mother Down (Live from Sheffield Arena)" - 29 August 2005 No. 27 NL *"Bohemian Rhapsody (Live from Hyde Park)" - October 2005 *"Say It's Not True" - 31 December 2007 No. 90 UK *"C-Lebrity" - August 2008 No. 33 UK, No. 1 UK Rock *"We Believe" (Promo Single) Only Videographyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Queen_%2B_Paul_Rodgers&action=edit&section=14 edit Filmhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Queen_%2B_Paul_Rodgers&action=edit&section=15 edit *''Let the Cosmos Rock'' – Film, 2008 Produced by NCM Fathom and Disney’s Hollywood Records. A concert movie captured live 12 September from Ukraine in Kharkiv's Freedom Square before 350,000 fans. It was shown in U.S. movie theatres one night only – Thursday, 6 November 2008. |} |} |} Category:Bands